Anatomy
by sasusaku779
Summary: Haruno Sakura was failing anatomy, and all she wanted to do was study, but a certain someone else wanted to do something else, so how do both manage to compromise? Sasuke decides to teach her!


* * *

**I know this one was supposed to be a dedicated one shot but i really don't know who would have liked it better so I'll do dedications in the next one shot!****  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON  
**

** Anatomy**

…

"Sasuke, stop kissing me."

"…"

"Sasuke…" she said warningly as his lips traveled across her delicate neck.

He didn't stop.

"Sasu…oh!" she gasped out as he lingered on a sensitive spot he knew too well would be there.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop!" she unconsciously closed her eyes as she tugged his hair.

He pushed the book that was in her lap out of the way and resumes his position on top.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun, please!" she breathed out as his lips danced across her visible skin.

He ignored her and continued on marking her.

"Uchiha!" she gasped out hoping to convey the warning across to her hormonal lover.

She was no where near the threatening position she wanted to be in. She felt her self lower as he pushed her down gently.

_Ready to give in to temptation…_

She tried holding onto reality as his hands travel upwards, just teasing. She attempts half heartedly to push him off of her.

"Sasuke! I need to study!" she whined.

"Hn?" he murmured against her shoulders.

"Anatomy…" she breathed out as his lips traveled up towards her cheek.

"Study later…" her pretty boyfriend stated; his lips glided across her jaw.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm faili_ng_," her voice trailed off at the end.

He pulled back to look into her glazed eyes with a wicked glint in his dark onyx ones, "Failing you say?" he smirked at her.

She glared at him and managed to push him off of her while whispering, "Arrogant bastard."

"You don't mean that," he stated so simply as if it was a known fact to anyone.

She slapped the hand that was creeping up her shirt and angrily replied to his comment, "Tch. Baka!" She turned her head away from his smoldering gaze.

He remained hovering on top of her, turning her face to face his amused gaze, ready to tease her.

She grabbed his shoulders and kept him from falling on top of her. She rolled her emerald eyes as she saw his lips come down for a passion filled kiss.

"Not today Sasuke-kun…I need to pass the test."

"And I'm going to help you," he smirked.

"How are you mmph!" she was cut off by the pair of lips that descended upon her swollen ones.

He pulled back and with a hint of arrogance he said, "Just watch and learn."

* * *

Temptation is a bitch and any woman would want the man whom I had captured, doing the things he was doing to me would definitely give in, and I was no different than the other women who swooned over him. I gave into to his kisses

* * *

He smirked against her cheek as his hands traveled higher and higher until they reached their destination.

She sighed, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Now, Sakura, these are called breasts," he gave a squeeze.

Her eyes shot open at the comment and let out a surprised gasp at the squeeze.

* * *

_He was…_

* * *

He kissed her lips. "Mammary glands produce milk…"

She felt her face heating up.

"Babies suck the nipple…"

He took her shirt off.

He kissed her nose ignoring her embarrassed squirming.

"But men…"

Her face showed pure disbelief.

"…do it for pleasure…" He moved his head down and gave a thorough suck.

"MMmm…pleasure it is…" he licked his lips and eyed her embarrassed eyes.

* * *

_touching her…_

* * *

"Hmm… Lips…" She took a glance at his lips.

"They are there for the digestive system…" He kissed her plump lips.

"But are much better for kissing…" he kissed her again.

"…licking…" she let out an embarrassed squeal.

"…sucking." She was regaining a hold of her mind.

"Sasu…!"

"Hush. Don't interrupt a lesson." He placed his finger on her lips and watched the scene laid out before him.

* * *

_Teaching her._

* * *

Her not any longer innocent eyes were huge. She was anticipating his next move.

He pressed his ear against her chest.

Thump-thump

Her heart beat.

"The heart is divided into four chambers."

She gripped his hair.

"Left atrium, Right atrium, Left Ventricle, Right Ventricle…" He kissed her four times.

"Your heart is your life."

… She felt her heart beat faster.

"But..." he paused to look up into her eyes.

"It is also mine."

She felt her heart melt and her lips formed a small smile.

He kissed her again.

* * *

"Your hands…" He kissed each finger.

"…are there to help move, communicate…"

"…but they best work their magic…"

Her breath hitched.

"…on me."

* * *

"Your neck…"

He spoke against her neck.

"…supports your wide forehead," he smirked as he caught sight of her glare.

"Just kidding," his voice was low, "…supports your head…"

"…holds your loud unique larynx." She couldn't quite find the anger to smack him off of her.

"But it's best for marking." He sucked on a pulse.

She gasped.

"You're mine."

* * *

"Damn, I can't wait any longer." He spoke when his control slipped.

He slipped the rest of the clothes off their body.

She was no longer resisting. She just wanted him.

He wasn't gentle. He thrust in.

"Aaah… the vagina…"

She squirmed under him and he pulled half way out before slamming back in.

She moaned as she held onto him.

"…is the entrance for…" he pushed back in hitting a soft spot.

"…a penis…" she opened her eyes at that word.

"…to enter when fully aroused…" he thrust back, holding himself still inside her.

She tried rocking her hips against him.

"...for the creation of a miracle." He kissed her.

She felt pleasure building.

"when she is ovulating…" He couldn't think properly any longer.

"…But, this...this is making love…" he bit her ear lobe and she felt her bubble of fire burst.

"…and what you are experiencing, my dear," he paused to watch her twisted face in pleasure.

"is an orgasm."

He rode against her on the mattress.

"…and now I am about to…" he couldn't complete his sentence, she kissed him.

He mumbled, "ejaculate…" and some phrases unsuitable for you children's ears.

* * *

...

...

(Sigh)

"You sneaky bastard…"

* * *

**HOhohoho! Happy unbirthday to all!**

**Sasu chan talked quite a bit...**

sequel is out! called Anatomy Test!

**HOpe u liked ur lesson in anatomy!**

**ReVIew!**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
